


A Thousand Pieces

by sheridiotlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Top John Watson, alternative universe, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: 写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于第十二夜）——————A Thousand Pieces，2013 — present.上下文待补的小段子和短篇，原著向，设定各不一样。by 黑白de风
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【设定是这样地】侦探去西藏的时候，医生和他在一起，他们的关系已经不只是朋友了。开头时，两人在山上，侦探差点掉下悬崖。医生POV。

我和福尔摩斯继续走在山道上，想着刚才一幕仍然心有余悸。福尔摩斯步履蹒跚地走在我前面，他那条受伤的腿几乎是在拖在地上。  
  
“让我看看你的腿。”我拉住他。  
  
他推开我的手，虽然使不上力气，但态度很坚决。  
  
“让我瞧瞧你的腿！”我拦住他。风刮在我们的脸上，单薄的围巾起不了多少作用。  
  
他盯着我几秒钟，然后把脸撇向一边。“这里不需要医生。”他说，“天快黑了，赶紧下山找个落脚点才是最明智的做法。”  
  
有时候他的固执能把人逼疯，目前就是这样。我瞪着他。“你这见鬼的该死的自恋狂，我不得不提醒你，老伙计，我们现在在东半球。很遗憾在这里，现在，眼下，目前，是由我说了算。而我要看看你的腿！”  
  
我们就这样互相瞪着。他把我推开，竟然成功了，很明显这耗尽了他最后一点力气。  
  
“收起你的怜悯，医生，我不需要你的同情。”他找到一处崖壁依靠着，好减轻伤腿的负担。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我不需要你的同情。”他重复了一遍，看着我，“你做得够多了，华生，你的忍耐力真让我吃惊。你还要干什么？像一直以来的那样，给我检查腿，然后我就可以满足你其他的——”他朝我身上比划着，“需求。”  
  
他的话让我张着嘴巴愣了不知道多久，风就那样往我嘴里灌。  
  
“歇洛克•福尔摩斯，”我组织着语言，“看在上帝的份上，看在上帝的份上，该死的，你怎么能得出这么荒谬的结论？福尔摩斯，上帝啊——”我突然不知道该怎么说话了。  
  
他的脸色倒是好看了点。“难道我说错了吗？”  
  
“你错了——不——可是——”在福尔摩斯面前我经常找不到合适的词语。  
  
他的脑袋往一边一歪，扬起眉毛。  
  
“我确实曾经这么想过，”我朝他走近，“可上帝作证，那是很久之前的事了。”  
  
“啊，很久之前。”他眯起眼睛。  
  
“绝对地，”我想了想，“我说不清是什么时候变化的，也许是在看到你差点从那瀑布上掉下去的时候，也许是更早。我说不清……”我耸了耸肩，“因为那是个漫长的过程。”  
  
福尔摩斯面无表情地看着我，我不知道他在琢磨什么。  
  
半晌，他才开口：“你完全不需要等这个过程，华生。”  
  
“可我没办法强迫自己结婚。”  
  
“你可以搬出去。”他又说。  
  
“那我就得负担全部的房租了。”  
  
“再找个合租人。”他耸了耸肩。  
  
我微笑，“恐怕也很少有人能忍受我。毕竟，合租之前最好要先把自己的缺点都讲清楚。”  
  
“会有人忍受你的，你是个优秀的医生。”他一脸不耐烦地看着我。  
  
“好吧，我希望那个人是个出色的小提琴手，有时候我需要琴声帮我入睡。”  
  
福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，“这样的人很多。”  
  
“唔，我想他还要有个聪明的头脑，这样我们的日子不会太无聊。”  
  
他咬了一下嘴唇，还是冷冰冰地看着我，“一个能拉好巴赫的人不会是个笨蛋吧。”  
  
“恩，的确。”我同意，“但他最好还有点别的爱好，比如研究古希腊语的词根，或者化学分析，越五花八门越有意思。”  
  
福尔摩斯没有回答。  
  
“当然啦，这只是附加要求，要是他有个高个子，身材昕长，手指灵活，有一双深邃的眼睛，那么我想我们会相处愉快的。”  
  
天色已经暗了，但我仍然能看见福尔摩斯忍不住抿起了嘴唇。  
  
“我也不指望他能个好脾气，毕竟世界上没有完美的事，”我接着说，“比方说，他会高傲自大，蛮不讲理，固执己见，还经常恶语相向，任性耍泼——”  
  
“约翰•华生，”福尔摩斯打断了我，语气突然变得冷嘲热讽，“我得谢谢你的评价。”  
  
“还经常打断别人的话。”我加上一句。  
  
他瞪了我一眼。  
  
“好吧，”我无奈地耸耸肩，“可我依然在这儿。”  
  
福尔摩斯又抿紧了嘴唇。  
  
我叹了一口气，又朝他走近，“如果我真能找到这个人，碰巧他也是性倒错，碰巧他愿意满足我的……呃，其他的需求。”我像他刚才那样比划了一下，“那我真是太幸运了。”  
  
福尔摩斯笑了：“华生医生，如果你没有写作，那真是文学界最大的损失，就冲这个他们也该给你颁奖。”  
  
“我只要一个奖品就够了。”我也对他笑起来。  
  
此时天已经很暗，为了劝他让我检查伤腿花了将近十分钟，而现在我恐怕看不清他的腿了。好吧，至少福尔摩斯说对了一件事，赶紧下山找一个落脚点才是眼下最明智的选择。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【设定是这样地】接上。

我缓缓地从他身体内抽出来，随手拿来一块布——似乎是围巾——擦了一下。然后我们分开来寻回各自的呼吸。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯仰面躺在我旁边，脸上的潮红还没褪尽。他闭着眼睛，轻咬着下唇，胸口上下起伏着，过了一小会儿，他的努力收获了成果。我听见他轻轻叹了一口气，然后声音仍然略带沙哑地说：“约翰•华生，你是个魔鬼。”  
  
听到他的评语，我笑起来：“我以为这个词更适合形容你。”  
  
说着我向他靠近，一只手刚爬上他光裸的小腹，结果他突然转身，背对着我钻进了床那边的阴影中。  
  
“福尔摩斯，”我回想过去两个小时内发生的事，立即否定了撕伤这个缘由，于是我伸出胳膊从后面搂他的肩膀，“你吓住我啦。”  
  
“哈，”福尔摩斯淡淡地说，“恐惧对于我们应该已经是家常便饭了。”  
  
我耸了耸肩，不知道他何来的这种心情：“也许。”  
  
“原本是这样。”他弄松了我的臂膀，好像不愿意贴近我，过了一会儿他翻身过来，又仰躺着，但没有看我，只是盯着天花板，“我记得，我坐在床边等待那条花斑蛇的时候，确确实实被恐惧摄住了。”  
  
“什么？”我一下子没反应过来，毕竟他从来没有向谁坦诚过内心的惧怕。  
  
他不耐烦地翻了个白眼：“是在——一个狡猾的医生，叫罗伊洛特的医生的宅子里。那次我们救了一位女士。”  
  
我想告诉他，我们在很多案子里都救过女士，当然基本上我都能回忆起她们的容貌。一位与蛇有关的女士？并不多见。我想起来了。  
  
“哦，我给那个案子取名叫‘斑点带子’。”  
  
他默认了。  
  
“你说你那时非常害怕？”  
  
他扬了扬眉毛，我当他也默认了。  
  
“真叫人惊讶，”我回想起当时的情景，“我那时也很怕，不过更多的是对未知的畏惧。”  
  
他迅速地看了我一眼，似乎有点犹豫，当然，教他说出某些贴近内心的话总是很不容易，所以我已经知道了揣摩的重要性。他最后还是决定转过头不再看我。  
  
“我那时感到，对死亡的恐惧。”  
  
“人人都害怕死亡。”我想用带点诙谐的语调让他放松下来，可惜不怎么奏效。  
  
“虽然你经历过数不清的九死一生，可你还不是活蹦乱跳的？”我又说，“而且——”  
  
“有几次，比如在麦林根那个瀑布顶上的时候，我不害怕。”他向我挪远了些，我很不满。“我一点也不害怕死亡。”他又补充说。我朝他的方向挪，不知道为什么我非常渴望贴着他，可是他用被单把自己裹起来，执着于那片阴影，不让我看见他的脸。“结论是，在之前我已经尝过了比面对死亡还强烈的恐惧。”他低低地说。  
  
“福尔摩斯——”尽管他的声音很低，但是上帝保佑，我还是听见了。我伸手想揽住他，他却拒绝我。他努力地挣脱我的怀抱，可我按着他的手，不允许他这么做。而且我坚持他把话说完。  
  
“在你宣布订婚的时候！”他尽量不发出惊扰人的响声，但他几乎是要喊出来了。（1）  
  
他挣脱了我。  
  
“歇洛克——”我有些后悔为什么不早点这么叫他。  
  
“我追求刺激，起伏，跌宕，它们让我觉得在呼吸。你的比喻非常妥当，我就是一架机器，而这些就是我的动力，否则我就生锈了。”他把自己裹紧，又低下声音说。  
  
“不，歇洛克，你不是——”  
  
“我是不是说过，对于我没有例外？（2）哈，我错了。”他嘲讽道，“你的订婚和退婚，若即若离，我从中得到的不是刺激而是失败，或者说这种‘刺激’一点儿也不让我高兴，它们甚至会让我觉得呼吸都要被夺走了——这对于我真是个讽刺的例外！”  
  
“好了，好了，我明白了。”我再次去抱他，他仍然抗拒，“你的目的就是要责备我。”  
  
歇洛克回头瞪了我一眼，一脸鄙夷的表情，“可见迟钝和可怕本是一家人，因为你那脑袋两样都占了！”他尖酸刻薄地回敬道，“你这个该死的魔鬼，事实很明显，是我悲剧性地被你控制了！”  
  
我也许愣着看着他有两秒钟。他的话像是埋怨，诅咒，对于我又像是甜言蜜语。  
  
“不，歇洛克，”我回忆起之前的险象环生，仿佛又看到他无数次频临死亡，当然又想起我们多次缠绵，“是我被你控制了，变得无法离开你。”我拉过他的手。  
  
他看着我，但还是移走了眼神。  
  
“不过我很满意这种状态，一点都不觉得悲剧性，”我耸了耸肩，“你认为呢？”  
  
他沉默了一会儿。“好吧。”  
  
他还是背对着我，但至少我能平静地抱着他了。  
  
“另外，你刚才把我打断了。”我柔声说，“你会遇到数不清的九死一生，而我的上衣里一直揣着一把左轮。”  
  
我的嘴贴在他的脖子上，感到体内有一点躁动，但是我还是抑制住了。鉴于我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯都还没穿衣服，我担心简单的接吻都有可能变得无法收拾。可是明天，我们还有很多事要做。  
  
于是我只是静静地听着我们的呼吸慢慢趋于平稳。

  
  
（1）按普遍的设定，《斑点带子》1883年，《四签名》1888年，《最后一案》1891年。其他有些AU成分。  
  
（2）见《四签名》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （每次看到“一方控制，一方服从”的话都会很无语……）  
> （他们双方，如果非要说控制的话，应该相互控制的吧……？）  
> （相互控制，相互牵制，相互影响，相互服从吧……）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有特别设定。

我回到贝克街时，夜幕已经降临了。路边的积雪上映照着节日的灯光，就连点路灯的巡逻员口中都哼着小调子。  
  
我看见商店的橱窗里，一瓶拉菲身上绕着一圈一圈红色的丝带。也许，我除了行李之外，至少还应该拿点什么回去呢？但我还是很快甩掉了这个念头。路边太冷啦，街上都是赶着回家的人，就连个出租马车都难寻觅。我只想尽快坐回暖洋洋的屋子里。当然，最重要的是，我的口袋里没有足够的畿尼，而我的支票簿正锁在福尔摩斯的抽屉里。  
  
真不知道福尔摩斯现在在做什么。过去几天里，除了他电报上几句简短的问候之外，我对他的近况一无所知。说到“近况”这个词，其实它有失恰当，毕竟我与福尔摩斯分开不过一周而已。若不是詹姆斯爵士突发疾病，我是绝不会在圣诞节前一周还离开伦敦的。幸运地是，今早我终于得以脱身了，赶在耶稣诞生之前。虽然很难想象福尔摩斯会像常人那般在乎过节，但是一个星期以前，就在我宣布出诊的那个瞬间，若不是灯光迷了我的眼，我敢打赌确实在福尔摩斯的脸上看到失望，懊恼，愠怒，一闪而过，然后几乎同时，他又装出一副漠不关心的样子了。我不得不承认那一刻我是很得意的。  
  
我回到寓所，一股热流马上扑面而来。哈德森太太带着她那苏格兰女人的淳朴和热情，红光满面地接过我的大衣。  
  
“我以为你要圣诞节以后才能回来呢，医生。”她说。  
  
“啊，我足够幸运。”我朝她微笑，看了一眼楼上，“福尔摩斯还好吗？”  
  
“福尔摩斯先生这几天一直呆在楼上，有时也把自己锁在卧室里，我搞不清他在干什么，医生。他总是说，‘哈德森太太，请你出去，关上门，晚上八点吃饭。’谁知道呢？”  
  
听到她说“把自己锁在卧室里”这几个字眼时，我心里很不舒服。“但愿他没有用吗啡。”我说。自从我们开始做那事以来，他就再没有碰过那种东西。  
  
“不会的。”哈德森太太看出了我脸上的担忧，“你可是他的医生。”  
  
但是她的安慰没有用。  
  
“我说，哈德森太太，如果福尔摩斯果真又碰了注射器，我会用绳子把他结结实实地捆起来，往地毯上狠狠一扔，在他的嘴上打一个漂亮的行军结！”我又加上一句，  
“就像一瓶包装好的拉菲一样。”  
  
老太太瞪着两只眼睛看着我。  
  
“您不是说真的吧？”  
  
我一边上楼梯，一边无奈地叹了一口气，“当然不是说真的，但愿这样能把他吓住。”  
  
“哦，事情不会像你想象得那样糟糕的。”哈德森太太笑着摆摆手。  
  
确实不会。  
  
当我踏进起居室，看见歇洛克•福尔摩斯几乎整个上半身趴在地毯上，埋头于一堆文件中，壁炉的火光把他优雅的曲线完美地映照出来时，我突然觉得刚才那个注意似乎还不错。  
  
也许，我的确不怀好意地笑了一下，但我——记不清了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【设定是这样地】侦探和医生在大学的时候刚认识不久……后来……就做那什么了（他们怎么从初识到上床的以后再编……）  
> 关键是做了后来………出现在《正人君子》，也许有微改。

激情退去以后，我突然意识到我们刚才做了什么。我和福尔摩斯还彼此拥抱着，汗津津的身体粘在一起，但我的思绪却正朝另一个方向飞去。我们做了朋友之外的事。尽管我确信我们都很健康，我们都是“绅士”，可是如果这世界上只有科学和人性是天经地义，那么我就不会有这么多无奈和烦恼了。而事实是，我们可能会被揭露，我们会完蛋，而我和他都很年轻。  
  
福尔摩斯咕哝了一声，转过身来蹭我的颈窝。我咽了一口口水，拉开他的胳膊。“有些事儿——我得想想。”我说话的时候甚至不敢盯着他的眼睛。他可能有话说，但还是放弃了。“我想想，给我八个小时。”我试着解释，表现地诚恳些，然后我想到也许应该亲吻他一下。  
  
他叹了一口气，看我的时候一点表情也没有。我离开了他的寓所，还是没有吻他。  
  
清晨凉爽的空气有助于思考，然而此时思考对于我是痛苦的事情。我往我的暂住所——彼得森博士的家走去。大约二十分钟的路程有利于整理我的心情。  
  
彼得森博士习惯早起。我到的时候他已经在花园里了。我跟他打了招呼，他棕色的眼珠上下扫视我，满脸胡渣衣冠不整地站着。我莫名其妙地有种亲切感，甚至想把他当做最信任的长辈那样向他吐露烦恼——当然我没做那么愚蠢的事。  
  
我在房间里坐了一个上午，有一个小时只是为了放空脑海，都不知道自己在干什么。于是我打开窗户，深深吸了一口气。窗外一副绿草如茵，春意盎然的景象，空气中混合着泥土的气息。我审视自己的境遇，突然想起昨天我就在草地上看了罗伯特写的信，大半页纸都是他对我表妹的恋情——真可笑，我像这冒新芽的小树一样，他也是，而为什么我要如此畏畏缩缩的呢？只因为歇洛克•福尔摩斯是个男人吗？  
  
可是我喜欢这个男人，也许还爱着他，不管怎么说，我从没有像现在这样悸动难耐。我放纵自己沉浸到回想之中，指间仿佛又感受到他的体温，他光滑的皮肤，当耳边又好像听到他的喘息的时候，我意识到就是现在马上回去再做一次，我也乐意。  
  
“约翰•华生，你遇到这么一个迷人的家伙，”我给自己打气，“如果还要逃跑，那你就真是一点儿男子气概都没有了！”  
  
你是一个绅士，更是一个敢做敢当的男人，我对自己说。看在上帝的份上，你又没有做伤天害理的事情，警察还不知道在哪里呢，你就被自己想象出来的恶魔吓成老鼠了吗？  
  
我松了一口气以后，午餐时我差点开心地哼起了歌曲。我打算吃完午饭就去找福尔摩斯，我们会度过一个愉快的下午——如果他没生我的气，如果我能说服他——然后，也许我们还会度过一个愉快的夜晚。  
  
然而在我准备出发时，大约下午两点，来了一个访客。  
  
那是一个很高的年轻男人，中等身材，看上去不到三十岁，我不得不说，他和歇洛克很像，特别是那双浅色眼睛，如果比作玻璃珠的话，那一定是同一台机器加工出来的。他穿着一身体面的深灰色礼服，没有那么瘦，但是隐约可以看出脸上凌厉的线条。  
  
他给我递上名片，上面写着“迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯”。我一下子不知道该说什么，只好先请他在沙发上坐下。  
  
“我是坐早班火车来的，找到你的住处耽搁了点时间。”他用深邃神秘的眼睛盯着我，老实说，我宁愿被歇洛克这么看着。  
  
“你好，福尔摩斯先生。”我只憋出了这一句话。  
  
“我原本是来看望我弟弟的，”他给了我一个微笑，那绝不是个友善的示意，“但现在似乎有更重要的事需要我做——实际上，我很高兴舍弟终于交上个朋友，先生。”我觉得他在“朋友”这个词上估量了一下，“如果你不介意，我想和你一起去看我弟弟。”他指了指我的上衣领，“很明显，你正要去那儿。”  
  
“哦，是的。”我说，低头看了看我自己。  
  
“你介意我和你一道？”迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯扬了扬眉毛，那神态和他弟弟一个样——我总算知道他和歇洛克的关系了。  
  
“不。”我赶紧纠正他，“我说不，我不介意。是，我也正要去。”  
  
“唔，关于你要去的这件事，是很明显的事实，”他这么说着面无表情地站起来，戴上帽子，“我可没有请你回答的意思。”好像他是这屋子里的主人。  
  
于是我也马上站起来，还得记得告诉彼得森博士的管家我要出去了。  
  
我和这位意料之外的来客一同走到街上。“我是从我弟弟的房东那里得知你的住处的，”他说，“他从不会主动告诉我真实情况，除非遇上了大麻烦。我们就是如此。”迈克罗夫特耸了耸肩，“我想在这里拐个弯。”当走到一个路口的时候，他用手杖指着左边说道。  
  
“一直向前才是最近的路。”我说。  
  
“我很清楚。”他瞥了我一眼，“但我觉得拐个弯才有足够的时间与你聊天，先生。”  
  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”我冷冰冰地回答他。这个人可太傲慢了。  
  
于是我们走上了一条弯路。  
  
“有时候你也得多绕一个弯，”他若有所思地说，“你看，同样能达到目的地，虽然多花了点时间，但收获常常就在这些弯路上。”  
  
接着他神神叨叨地说了一遍歇洛克在大学里的境遇，这些我都已经很了解，而他好像非要再陈述一遍，生怕我不知道似的，或者这些话是他的咒语，一说就能把我吓跑。我渐渐地觉得歇洛克这个哥哥有点神经质。  
  
直到我们路过一座教堂，看见在一个小空地边上聚集了几个人时，停下了脚步。那里正站着一个在吹单簧管的男人，那声音时而深沉，时而明亮。  
  
“我也吹单簧管。”我说，朝那个人走去。  
  
这是个穿着短夹克，头发乱糟糟的中年男人。他面前的地摊上摆着好几样乐器，有另外一只单簧管，三只长笛和两把小提琴，都其貌不扬。  
  
我只不过冲着他的演奏来凑个热闹罢了。  
  
“这把琴多少钱？”我听他的演奏时，迈克罗夫特拿起一把小提琴很随意地问道。  
  
那人停了下来。“十二个畿尼。”他说。  
  
迈克罗夫特仔细端详着那把琴，琴面上勉强干净，只要经过少许擦拭，我肯定这是一件漂亮的乐器，因为就连我这样的外行人都会欣赏那上面流畅的线条。他看了一会儿，放下了手中的提琴，又拿起了另一把。  
  
“那这个呢？”他问。  
  
“这把八个畿尼。”那人说，“这些都是我捡来的破玩意儿。”  
  
迈克罗夫特从上衣口袋里抽出一条手帕在琴面上擦拭。这样它的美貌就能隐约显现了。  
  
“我要试拉一下。”他说。那个商贩递给他弓。接着迈克罗夫特演奏起来，那在我听来无疑是天籁之音，说不定音乐是福尔摩斯家的天赋。我听出那是一首帕格尼尼，但如果歇洛克在的话，他一定能指出这是哪一只曲子里的哪一段，以及需要在哪根弦上下功夫，而迈克罗夫特做到了没有。  
  
等他拉完，在场的所有人都愣了一会儿才回过神来。然后便是一阵掌声，迈克罗夫特微微鞠了一躬。  
  
“五个畿尼。”而他演奏完说的第一句话竟是这个。  
  
“七个。”商贩说，“先生，您瞧，我还有两个孩子要养哩！”  
  
“好吧。六个。”迈克罗夫特说，“你给我找一块干净的布包起来。”  
  
商贩抓抓头发，还是同意了。迈克罗夫特给他六畿尼，又从口袋里掏出几个先令。“祝你生意兴隆。”他说。  
  
于是迈克罗夫特赢得了他的战利品。我们走了十几步开外，他又把抱着的布打开，喜滋滋地看着这件乐器。  
  
“我不和你一起去了。”他欣赏完毕以后对我说，“把这个给歇洛克，你可以说是你送的。”他把小提琴重新包好交给我。  
  
“什么？你是什么意思？”  
  
“我按我的计划行事，就是这个意思。”迈克罗夫特上下打量着我，仿佛我刚才说了什么极其愚蠢的话，“当然，这件宝贝完全在意料之外，但它是件好事。拿着它，至少我保证歇洛克不会把你赶出来。”  
  
他朝我若有所指地微笑了一下。  
  
“我向你保证，先生，我和你弟弟是很要好的朋友。”我接过提琴时这么说。我感觉有些欲盖弥彰，尤其是在他犀利的眼神面前。  
  
“这我很清楚。”他扬了扬眉毛，刚准备离开时又停顿了一下，看着我思量了一会儿说，“先生，我认为，你缺乏了一些果敢和坚决。”（1）说完他头也不回地转身就走了。  
  
我皱着眉头看着他远去的背影。这毫无疑问是我见过的最傲慢的人。  
  
我抱着提琴终于走到了歇洛克•福尔摩斯的寓所，路程比我想象得要远一些。一进他的起居室，我就闻到一股浓烈的烟味，他正坐在长沙发的一头，背对着我。  
  
我踌躇着不知道该怎么开口。“唔——我来了。”  
  
歇洛克转过脸，他穿着睡袍，能看到里面白色的衬衫。接着他上下打量我，我又要接受另一个福尔摩斯的审视了，至少面对歇洛克，我放松多了。  
  
“你手里拿的是什么？”末了，他懒洋洋地问我。  
  
“是一把琴。”我走过去把布掀开。多亏了这把琴，否则我都不知道该如何说起今早的事。  
  
他把琴拿起来仔细端详，那样子就像在看他试管里的液体。  
  
“你在哪里买的？花了多少钱？”他一边检查一边问我。  
  
我看了一眼手里的破布，觉得说谎不是个明智的选择。“好吧，我在街上一个商贩那儿花了六个畿尼买的它。”我看着歇洛克修长的手指抚摸着琴面上花纹的时候，隐约扬起嘴角。“你喜欢它吗？”于是我试探地问他。  
  
他若有若无地点头，哼了一声，好像在说“是”，又好像完全没听见我的问题。然后他跳起来，去壁炉边拿起一把弓拉了一段曲子。在我听来和刚才的一样绝妙，只不过相比于迈克罗夫特，我更喜欢歇洛克昕长高挑的身材，以及拉起小提琴的投入神态，我喜欢坐在沙发上听他演奏，不管那是什么。  
  
不过他只试拉了一小段，让我觉得不尽兴。他把琴从肩膀上放下来，狐疑地看着我。“那么你为什么挑中了这把？”  
  
“恩——我一眼就喜欢上它了。”我耸了耸肩，“它很——独特。”  
  
歇洛克扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“你瞧，我怎么鬼使神差地买了这把琴不重要。”我赶紧解释说，“重要的是，恩，你喜欢它吗？”我再次小心翼翼地问他。  
  
“是的。”他耸耸肩，垂下眼睑，转过身从桌上找出一块天鹅绒绸子平铺好，把小提琴轻轻地放在上面。  
  
我走近他。“这确实是一把很独特的琴。”歇洛克继续说，眼睛始终盯着那乐器，眼神可以用“珍视”来形容，甚至我有点嫉妒了，“事实上，华生，这样的几率非常非常小——你挑中了一把斯特拉迪瓦里。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
他看着我笑了。“你瞧，这种自由流畅的线条，”他指着琴面，“一看就知道是意大利的琴。再看这琴长，它的上部略小，下部略宽，中部弯度较深，还有这琴背的弧度较平，以及琴面的工艺，这上面的涂漆，我就开始怀疑它的姓式了。再经过试拉以后，我便完全确定它是一把斯氏琴。这是一件精密优雅的乐器。华生，一把低等的斯氏琴都要将近一千畿尼。”（2）  
  
“上帝啊！”我眨眨眼睛，看看小提琴，又看看歇洛克•福尔摩斯，起初是惊讶，之后却开怀大笑起来。  
  
“你笑什么？”他惊异地看着我。  
  
我笑得跌坐在沙发上。“我是说，恩，”我花了一点功夫让自己平静下来，“你看，这珍贵的乐器，谁知道我会在那么巧合那么戏剧性的情况下得到它呢？”我指着那把小提琴，“而你，”歇洛克站在我面前，我看着他，“瞧你——简直美妙绝伦，谁又知道我会这么巧合地就遇见你了呢？”  
  
我说完仍然看着他，只是看着他的眼睛。歇洛克原本仅仅勾起嘴角，然后也笑了。  
  
“你今早可不是这么说的，”很快他收起笑容，“而现在你又说用六畿尼就能把我收买了。”  
  
“歇洛克——”  
  
“福尔摩斯。”他纠正我。  
  
“福尔摩斯——”我直视他，这样显得更坦诚，“今天早晨的事儿，我很抱歉。”  
  
然后我们就这样互相看着，差不多要成了瞪眼比赛。天晓得他那脑袋里又在组织什么难听的话。最后，他移开眼神，坐到我对面的椅子上。  
  
“说完了？”他轻描淡写地问，好像我是个无关紧要的人。  
  
“看在上帝的份上！我带了礼物！”我无辜地摊开手，“而且你说你喜欢！”  
  
歇洛克回头看了一眼桌上的乐器。我一时傻乎乎地以为他会冲过去把那把琴扔到地板上，但我提醒自己他不会那么做。那玩意儿已经摇身一变成为价值不菲的宝贝了，更重要的是，他是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，我已经意识到他的头脑有多么精密，如果他像一个小姑娘似的做出那样欠考虑的事，那一定——一定地球是倒着转的。  
  
“何况这根本不是几个金币的事。”我这么想着加上一句。  
  
“哈，那就是几千个金币的事儿了？”他不会放过对我冷嘲热讽的机会。  
  
我以前不是没有追求过什么人，但毕竟——男人和姑娘大相径庭。  
  
“见鬼！该死的金币！”我说，也许他哥哥说的是对的，“歇洛——不，好吧，福尔摩斯，听着，我要说的话真的很简单。”  
  
他扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“第一，我为早晨的事儿道歉，我有点——我早上有点儿缺氧；第二，”我停顿了一下，“我想要你。”我看着他，再确定一遍，生怕他不相信，“是，我想要你——你呢？”  
  
我过去握住他的手，大拇指轻轻划过他的手背，这样我就有机会悄悄向他靠近，直到他终于回握我了，他眼睛里终于流露出温和的光。  
  
我叹了一口气。“你就喜欢坐在玻璃山顶上，是不是？”  
  
歇洛克抿起嘴角，有点腼腆。“如果生活中都是轻而易举的事，那又有什么乐趣呢？”他把我拉进，我们的鼻尖凑到一起。  
  
我笑了一声，手抚上他的背。然后，我总算亲吻上他了。

  
  
（1）因为医生还没参军。  
  
（2）来自百度百科。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 买二手琴的设计想法来源于很久以前看过的一篇文《维克多•特雷佛的日记》By 加罗莲  
> （http://tieba.baidu.com/p/318014700）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来是我微博上发的一个梗：  
> “Irene委托侦探一个案件，说自己被追杀要躲在221B才安全，于是住到了221B四楼，然后某晚Irene把侦探逼到床脚欲推之而后快（到此基本是某篇福艾文的情节），这时医生突然粗现！努力保持礼貌地送走Irene，然后……然后……拉灯。拉完灯第二天然后……然后……”
> 
> 就这样脑补了一下……

“这是一件礼物，福尔摩斯先生，我会亲手送给你。”  
  
那晚我走到福尔摩斯的房间门口时，这句话飘进耳朵，那是艾琳•艾德勒的声音——必然地——可与她平时略微不同，这声音更加深沉，仿佛从身体里面钻出来的那样。福尔摩斯所说，推理只不过几秒的事，这点判断对于我也差不多，当我推开门的时候，脑中已经形成了一点模糊却大胆的想法。  
  
卧室里的画面印证了它，那场景恍惚地让我想起好色长老和沐浴的苏珊娜（1）。我深深地皱起眉头，也许脸有点儿变形？我不能确定，但从歇洛克•福尔摩斯睁大的眼睛里可以推测出点儿什么。他坐在床脚，依然穿着那件深紫色的睡衣，但那两边的襟口似乎正要不耐烦地摆脱腰带的束缚——这让我几乎骂出来——他抿紧着嘴唇，目光坚定，想要告诉我刚才发生的一切都在他的掌控之中，可是他撑在床上的手坦白了一切，那苍白纤细的手指深深地陷在床单里。  
  
“医生？”  
  
然后我才把注意力转到罪魁祸首身上，艾琳•艾德勒直起身体，一手还搭在福尔摩斯的肩膀上，她的确很美，她的头发柔软又闪着光泽，低低的领口袒露出她光滑的皮肤，黑色精致的长裙恰到好处地凸显了她的曼妙身材——这只会让我更加气愤。她的眼睛里充满了自信，脸上带着微笑，好像她出现在这儿理所当然，那样子和前几天求助的时候判若两人——心怀鬼胎的长老，狡猾的女巫，迷人的树妖，她还是个技艺精湛的演员。  
  
她应该被活活烧死，我突然冒出了这个邪恶的想法，可是我又很清楚根本没有说得出口的理由发火。  
  
“我回来取医药箱。”我说，瞥了一眼福尔摩斯眉毛上面那道显眼的划伤。  
  
“啊——”艾琳•艾德勒转身寻找着，“在那儿。”她总算离开了福尔摩斯去拿我的医药箱。  
  
福尔摩斯看着她的背影，松了口气。我不得不承认她的步伐举止既轻巧又优雅，如果不是她刚才的所作所为，我会非常钦慕她的。  
  
有那么一瞬，我有个恶毒的主意，我发现那件黑色长裙非常，非常地适合福尔摩斯，而且我肯定他的动作绝对赏心悦目得多……我摸着自己的下巴，目光游离，这时我看见桌子上躺着艾琳•艾德勒的扇子。  
  
就在她替我拿来医药箱的时候，我顺手拿起她的扇子。  
  
“谢谢。”我面带微笑，部分是伪装，部分是出自黑色裙子的假想。“那么请我送您回房间，小姐。”我接过医药箱时说，艾琳•艾德勒扬了扬眉毛，可我坚决地看着她，举起手臂，她只好挽着我，让我带她上楼。  
  
在卧室门口我回头看了看，福尔摩斯谨慎地冲我摇摇脑袋，我知道他是在提醒我艾琳•艾德勒目前的重要性，对啊，他即使在这个时候想的还是该死的案子，我恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他却一脸委屈。  
  
+++  
  
我一直把送艾琳•艾德勒送到四楼她的房门前。  
  
“您的扇子。”我虚情假意地替她开门，才把扇子还给她。  
  
她有点儿遏制，但不得不遵守礼节。  
  
“哦，我可否知道，是哪位先生有幸成为您的裁缝？”我示意她身上的裙子。她似乎感到莫名其妙，我因此得意了起来，奉承说：“您穿着它真是无与伦比。”  
  
“谢谢，这是牛津街阿贝尼斯先生的作品。”她说，“您知道，医生，一个女人的首要任务就是对她的裁缝负责，至于第二个，还没发现呢。（2）”  
  
她没好气地关上了房门，我冲着她的门拉长了脸。  
  
+++  
  
我把医药箱放回自己的卧室，但带着里面一样我需要的东西，锁上自己的门，怀揣着钥匙，踮着脚溜回福尔摩斯的房间。  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯坐在床头，好像一脸不高兴的样子。“你刚才对我太不公平了，华生。”我悄悄关上房门时他闷闷地说。  
  
“是吗？我没注意，亲爱的。”我一边说话一边解外套扣子，然后领带，背心，衬衣领……他盯着我，两眼闪起欲火。  
  
“恩——”他自作镇定地问，“你对艾琳•艾德勒做了什么？在你送她上楼的时候？”  
  
“哦，我保证没有把她逼到床边，实际上我连她的房门都没进。”一想到刚才看到的那一幕我就一肚子不满，“也许为了显示公平，你应该告诉我她对你做了什么？”  
  
“华生，我只想要你对她保持礼貌，她很——”  
  
“我知道她很重要。”我嘟囔着爬到床上，然后正要解他的睡衣，他却挡开了我的手。  
  
“你还没保证。”  
  
“我保证。”我不耐烦地说，“全是些拘谨寒暄的话。我保证没让你心爱的艾德勒小姐不高兴。”  
  
他看着我扬了扬眉，终于允许我拉他的睡衣领子了，同时他为我解衬衫扣子。“她一直有事瞒着我们，华生。而你却把一切都搅乱了，就在她即将开口的时候。”他的话让我既困惑又恼怒，没把这个谜题搞清楚我不想做其他事。  
  
于是我停下自己的手。“很好。”我说，但考虑到我们面对面坐在床上，气息有点儿不稳，“那你——你是打算在床上让她开口啰？”  
  
“唔，如果不是你闯进来，她坦白的时候我正好在床上。”他撇了撇嘴倔强地坚持，“但不是你所指的意思，而且每个当事人都只是我思考中的一个元素而已。”  
  
“你还向一个元素求过婚，我记得那事。”我脱口而出，之后发觉这话里包含着分量不轻的冷嘲热讽。果然这让他生气了，他感到自尊受到损害，瞪了我一眼，我犹豫着是不是该道歉，但转而一想，又觉得自己没有做错，相反这都是他惹出来的……突然我发现自己失去了平衡，原来福尔摩斯趁我失神的时候把我推倒在床垫上，然后他迅速跨坐在我身上，一副居高临下的样子看着我，仿佛为了重竖他的权威。  
  
“你在门口听见了什么，医生？”他的双手撑在我的胸膛上，坚硬的审判口吻。  
  
“恩——她说要亲手送你礼物。”  
  
福尔摩斯胜利地扬起嘴角，得意洋洋地笑了，“哈，你以为是她自己。”  
  
“当然，”我皱起眉毛，“她那样的声音……如果不是她自己，就是……那个秘密。”我恍然大悟。他扬了扬眉毛，用上了那种他惯常使用的蔑视神情。  
  
“啧啧啧，医生，这事实多明显啊，可没想到你的脑袋里却装满了下流的想法。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，”我认命地叹了一口气，“但我以为你知道。”他看着我，我补充说：“以为你知道我有很多下流的想法。”他脸上一阵红晕。“另外我也坚持认为，那时你没能完全掌握局势。”我说着双手抚上他的大腿，寻找睡衣覆盖的突破口，很快就成功了，我触到他的皮肤。“恩……但我自作主张了，我道歉。”我说。  
  
“艾琳•艾德勒也总是自作主张，但不知怎么，你自作主张的时候我不是很介意。”（3）他的声音变得低沉，我觉得裤子发紧，于是本想回问他“不介意又为什么非要我道歉”的话，还是没说出口，接着他就吻了我，我再也想不起要问什么了。  
  
我老早就想吻他，从第一次推开卧室门起就是，可那时候不行，“那位女人”就站在旁边。这种情况总是叫我心急火燎——我不介意做他的传记作者，也不介意把医学奉献给他的刑侦事业，事实上，那是属于我们两人的事业，可是我想要当众宣布对他的所有权，歇洛克•福尔摩斯，这个独一无二的家伙，想宣布他只属于我，这却是不可能的。  
  
我抚摸着他在睡衣下面的腿，想到这儿，我让我们翻了身，撑在他上面，我中断了亲吻，看着他的眼睛，想起了什么。  
  
“我闯进来，努力遏制自己不发火的时候，你心里一定很得意，是不是？”  
  
歇洛克试图耸肩，但失败了。“嗯哼，但你依然打乱了我的计划。”  
  
“去他的计划！”我低吼道，不耐烦地蹭了蹭，伸手到他的睡衣里找到了他的下体，很高兴地发现那小家伙滚烫着。歇洛克睁大了眼睛，悄悄吐出一声呻吟。“去他的计划——”我着迷地看着他，温柔地重复了一遍。  
  
他把我拽下去索吻，我没忘记时不时轻拉他的小家伙，换来他在我嘴里愉悦的呻吟。为了让他高兴，我愿意做任何事，可我又不能明目张胆地说出来，否则他会嘲笑我多愁善感。  
  
因为我等得够久了，也许他也一直忍着，双手的摸索和吻越来越混乱，不太协调。我的下体欢快地昂起头，蹭着他的，于是他用双腿夹住我，这让我行动不便。我磨蹭了一段时间才得以摸到那个从医药箱里拿来的软膏，一边咬他的肩膀一边在手指上涂了个乱七八糟，然后终于可以为他扩张了。  
  
我让歇洛克靠在床头，身下垫上枕头，这样他的姿势就能让我想起刚闯入门那会儿，只不过这回他的睡衣敞着，两腿架在我身上，红色染上他苍白的皮肤，最重要的是，这回他看着的是我，和我接吻，我进入他，没有艾琳•艾德勒，没有案子，没有门，没有扇子，甚至没有床，只有他和我。我在他的身体进出，那甬道我已经十分熟悉，好像一个老朋友，他叫我约翰，狠狠抓着我的肩膀，我们的呻吟混合着尖叫，然后胡乱接吻，有时候吻中目标，有时候吻到其他地方，有时候本没有目标，就像彼此的嘴唇在对方身上随意溜达，直到我倾泻在他体内，然后用一个绝妙的口活为他解决了问题。  
  
“你知道，约翰，我是你的。”歇洛克和我交换了几个吻，汗水和体液混合在一起，然后他拉着我叫我搂住他，“这件事只要在我们两之间宣布就行了。”  
  
“嗯哼，”我蹭着他的脸，“这在我们之间无需宣布，只要一个眼神就明白了。”  
  
+++  
  
我睁开眼的时候，直觉暗示我已经迟了，怀表的作用就是让我确定这一点。  
  
“我该走啦。”我含糊不清地咕哝，尝试着把歇洛克的手臂拿下来，当我稍微看到一点成功的曙光时，歇洛克就把他整个身体蹭上来。  
  
“过一会儿。”他在我的颈窝里说。我能听清此时他说的话得益于我们一起生活了多年。  
  
“我想这有点儿危险。”我这么说着，脸上带着微笑，胳膊无耻地背叛了自己，重新搂住他的腰。  
  
“哈德森太太的威胁排除——”他舒服地长吁一口气。  
  
“还有四楼，恩。”想到那个女人，我有点再次压住歇洛克的冲动，但是时间又万万来不及。  
  
歇洛克在我颈窝里轻笑，“哈，恐怕她早就知道了。”然后他可能感到我的动作僵硬了一会儿，即使困倦还不忘把他那纡尊降贵的口气调度出来，“约翰，当你在遏制对她的怒火时，就不用怀疑像她这样敏感的女性不会发现……恩……什么……”  
  
可能歇洛克又睡着了，或者他的大脑还没足够清醒，不足以让他完成一个复杂句式。想到他早就知道却没有告诉我，我更想再要他一回。  
  
+++  
  
艾琳•艾德勒的案件给我们带来丰厚的报酬，这位女士搬出221B快一个月，某天下午寄来了一个包裹。歇洛克•福尔摩斯打开了它，那是一条黑色礼服长裙，一个月以前我特地去了一趟阿贝尼斯先生那儿。  
  
“这是你的东西。”福尔摩斯对着那盒子上面的“约翰•华生医生”眨巴着眼睛，不得不承认在他意料之外。“你不可能穿它，那么只能是礼物——华生，别告诉我你要把它送给哈德森太太。”  
  
“亲爱的，我向你保证哈德森太太根本塞不进去。”我忍不住大笑。  
  
可福尔摩斯朝我危险地眯起眼睛。“那会是谁？”  
  
“唔——”我止住了笑声，扬起眉毛，想卖个关子，可我也知道福尔摩斯发起脾气会让整个公寓陷入紧张和阴暗之中，尤其在他怀疑我什么的时候。“我想看你穿它。”我只好说，很没底气。  
  
他毫不掩饰惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“医生，我没想到你还有这种爱好。”  
  
“当然，我最爱你原本的样子。”我解释，“可‘那位女人’也给我一点小小的启发……”  
  
“恩？”  
  
“偶尔尝试一些新玩意儿能增添不少趣味。”  
  
他若有若无地哼了一声，盯着那盒子愣住了。  
  
“如果你不想要，那就送给哈德森太太吧。”我耸了耸肩，我也更不想让他觉得我在强迫他。“恩——也许她有个年轻的侄女，或者她也会努力着直到穿得下这件礼服的。”  
  
“用不着，医生。”歇洛克•福尔摩斯抬起头看着我，抿嘴一笑，“那样太麻烦了。”  
  
  
（1）参考圭多•雷尼《苏珊娜与长老》，油画。出自一个圣经故事：苏珊娜很美丽，两长老偷看她洗澡，完了还想强之，被苏珊娜制止。

（2）来自王尔德《理想丈夫》  
  
（3）来自一篇Irene Adler的WHW+百合文《理想丈夫》（←《可笑的简单》续篇）。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曾经在读本科的时候写过的一段。  
> 后来我舍友说，她在整理从学校寄回家的东西时找到了我写的稿子。关于Sherlock的，一口吞下去神马的←_←  
> 我看了部分的照片还以为是正人君子里面的一段，想起来了那段的前面部分，才想起原来是丢失的段子。

我从第欧根尼俱乐部里出来时，天已经黑了，在回贝克街的马车上，我反复想着，迈克罗夫特已经知道了。他已经知道了，可是当我试着继续推断出什么时，我发现尽管他是歇洛克的兄长，但我却对他知之甚少。  
  
“歇洛克在剑桥时曾获得击剑冠军，还学过一点日本柔道，”当时迈克罗夫特一边给我倒白兰地，一边说，“你应该已经有所体会，是吧，医生？”  
  
哦，当然，当然，我当然知道了。歇洛克非常柔韧，对——想到此处我转过头望向车窗外，但却不知道着眼何处。我的脸发烫，他非常，非常地——我舔了一下发干的嘴唇。  
  
老天爷啊，当我下了马车，站在221B的门前时，已经硬得发疼了，幸好我还有大衣。钥匙插进锁孔里转动时的响声多么悦耳，我有点急躁，但又有点窘迫地蹦上十七级台阶。  
  
我终于走进了温暖的起居室，歇洛克•福尔摩斯坐在沙发里。他背对着我，这让我更加不耐烦了。我走近他，发现他正看着一本厚书，他裹着睡衣，松开的衬衣领从里面露出来，我用眼神描摹着他美好的脸部线条，还有那要命的脖子，他全神贯注于书本，完全无视我的存在，这让我恼火。是的，他总是忽视我，还有我的需求。  
  
我大概对那本书产生了妒火，这时歇洛克终于肯抬眼看我一下了。“华生，”他不紧不慢地说，“这正到关键的地方呢。”他瞥了一眼手里那该死的纤维制品，而我那关键的地方都快要炸了。他那灰色的眼珠上下打量我，这下我过去整个下午所做的每一件事，他都知道了。当他看到我腹部向下的地方时，他的眼神定住了。  
  
歇洛克扬了扬眉，盯着那个地方，好像要把它一口吞下去——事实上我也赞成这个主意——我弯下腰靠近他，伸手在他的大腿上肆意揉捏，他终于把书丢到一边，重又看着我，这足够了。我把他拉入一个急切的吻中，挑逗他的舌头，牙齿以及他紊乱的呼吸，然后我舔了一下他的嘴角，从他口中套出一声轻吟，如果这时候我就在裤管里释放出来就太丢人了。歇洛克勾住我，他的嘴唇摩挲着我的侧脸，我凑到他耳边轻声又坚决地说：“我现在就想把你掀翻。”他笑了，接着我感到他的手攀上我的肩膀，于是我把手伸到了他的衬衣下面。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--真的只是段子--  
> \--没了⊙▽⊙--


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向，大腿，一点肉，砂糖独立短篇（？）

我与歇洛克•福尔摩斯相识多年，早就对他的秉性了如指掌，他不喜欢社交，我很清楚，可有时候不能总这么顺着他，我更清楚，虽然绝大多数事情是他说了算的。  
  
比方说这回，福尔摩斯连续两个月每天只睡三四个钟头，当案件结束的时候，他终于累倒了。他忙于工作时，没人能阻止他，即便我也不能，我作为医生，在看出端倪之时便及时劝他，为此我们还吵了一架——很快又和好——之后我也放弃了，只有选择随时在他身后提心吊胆，于是看着他总算昏睡在床上不省人事时，我决定——接下来一切该由 **我** 说了算。  
  
迈克罗夫特帮了点小忙，我并不介意，但是歇洛克却是……我刚才说什么来着，我说了算，歇洛克也该了解，当一个医生下定决心时，没人能阻止他。简单地说，迈克罗夫特在萨里郡一处美丽的乡下拥有一所宅子，他打算在那儿宴请一些客人（1），他也慷慨地邀请我们，并允诺我们可以在那儿住几个星期，直到歇洛克恢复健康为止。  
  
至于如何定义“恢复健康”这一状态，自然由我这个医生决定，我知道歇洛克厌恶社交，也知道他不喜欢什么休假，可是他现在的身体状况也由不得他胡闹，在这样说好了之后，迈克罗夫特微微笑了，我也微笑，就好像我们在暗自策划什么阴谋。  
  
不管这算不算阴谋，总之它很成功。  
  
歇洛克几乎是被我拖上火车的，我严正地告知他，如果他接下来不肯放乖，我会毫不犹豫地将他横抱起来，一路抱到萨里去。  
  
“我可不在乎什么法律，什么犯罪，你看着办。”我说。  
  
他看看我，苍白的脸上一点血色都没有——都是他自己折腾的——大概他自知没能力反抗，只好十分不情愿地答应了。  
  
之后的行程，歇洛克安静很多，我们顺利到了目的地，那是一座相当精美却不失大气的房子，像是乔治时代的建筑，它隐藏于棕榈树林和一泊水潭之后，深色的墙壁几乎就与周围的景色融为一体，不时传来的鸟叫声只能凸显出周围的静谧。迈克罗夫特本人还没到，一位头发花白的管家模样的男子为我们开了门，他自称惠丁顿。  
  
“迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生明天上午到，先生。”惠丁顿用一副深沉和蔼的嗓音说，“晚宴是在明晚。”  
  
接着我和歇洛克•福尔摩斯都先去了自己的房间，我们两人的卧室在二楼相邻，窗外是棕榈树林，相当幽静，房间布置简单，不过只要脚踩到木质地板上，看那周围都是深棕色曲线雕花的家具，一种古朴，温柔的气息就把人扑倒了。另外让我惊讶地是，我和歇洛克的房间之间竟有一扇小门，我试着转动门把手，果然另一边是他的房间。  
  
“我想这儿的房间不会都是如此吧？”我到了歇洛克的卧室，回头指了指那扇门问道。  
  
歇洛克正整理着他的衣服，他往床尾一坐，晃着两条长腿，耸了耸肩。“谁知道是不是迈克罗夫特交代的，那个惠丁顿八成是他的奸细。”  
  
“老天，”我心想那岂不是那个管家也知道什么了，他看上去那么正派，一点不像能理解这事儿的人，“我还以为这事儿应该被当作 **秘密** 。”  
  
歇洛克不耐烦地瞥了我一眼，站起来继续他的整理工作。“我早就告诉过你我哥哥的手段。”  
  
然而他背对着我，半弯着腰，我的眼神都被那腰线吸引去了，他脱了外套，于是贴着身材的背心就把他的腰完全修饰了出来，我走过去从后面搂住那儿的曲线，凑到他耳边说道：“今晚我会让你知道我的手段。”  
  
我想他确实知道了，只要听到那晚歇洛克在我身下愉悦的呻吟声和破碎的喘息，我在他身上留下的吻痕，脖子，肩膀，小腹，腰肢，还有那一直让我神魂颠倒的大腿……他身上每一处都那么迷人，他不时发出几声哭喊，更让我想不顾一切地要他。  
  
后来歇洛克在我怀中沉入梦乡。  
  
第二天，天蒙蒙亮的时候，我醒过来，歇洛克在我脖子那儿蹭了蹭，还迷迷糊糊着，我趁此大好机会欣赏他睡觉时安静的眉目，光线并不充足，但够我看清他的脸了，他无疑是上帝的宠儿，我想，没有人能拥有像他这样精致的五官，更不要说那组合在一起又会有多惊人，要是我说他的外貌和他的头脑一样的精美，他肯定会嗤笑我，反正现在他睡着了，我想，在他的睫毛上亲了一下。  
  
“嗯……”歇洛克哼了一声。  
  
我还沉浸在对昨晚的美妙回忆中，我想到他发出的那些声音，简直是杀人的利器。  
  
歇洛克慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，两眼仍蒙着水汽，他望望我。“哦，你又要说蠢话了。”他说。  
  
我傻笑了一下。“我在想昨晚，我还没听过你那么放纵的叫声。”  
  
他一个翻身爬到我身上，努力地想恢复平日中尖锐的眼神，不过还是失败了。“你担心被发现了吗？”尽管他试着操起那种讽刺一样的口气，不过还是带着倦意，懒洋洋的。  
  
“我想你是有分寸的。”我的手抚上他的背。  
  
“你总能让我失了分寸。”他把脑袋搭下来。  
  
我笑地更开，双手将他搂紧，让他的头靠在我的肩膀上。“就算被发现了，我也是很乐意为你赴死的。”我说。  
  
歇洛克抬眼看了我一下，然后又把脸埋到我的脖颈处。“晚上房子里没有仆人留宿，只有睡在那头的惠丁顿，他要是听见什么动静，肯定跟迈克罗夫特汇报去了。”  
  
在床上听到歇洛克哥哥的名字让我无法自在，胃里有点犯恶心。迈克罗夫特的脸浮现在我眼前，我摇摇头赶紧将那吓人的场面甩出去，太不搭调了。“呃，我想他不会对这种细节感兴趣。”我说。  
  
“谁叫他做你的帮凶。”歇洛克哼哼。  
  
他任性的样子却让我怎么也生不了气，反而想亲吻他，我也这么做了，两手在他身上来回抚摸，他原本就没有完全清醒，我只是稍微亲热了些就让他舒服地发出浅浅的呻吟。我翻身把他压下去，他勾着我的脖子，问道：“你刚才说的是真的吗？”  
  
“当然。”我知道他问的什么，吻着他的面颊和脖子，“我愿意为你做任何事。”我说，我们的身体相互摩擦，温度上升，我两手抚上他白皙的大腿，像抚过上等的丝绸。“我又想要你了。”我粗哑地说。  
  
“我是你的。”他用极低的声音说，但我仍然听见了，我兴奋地屹立起来。  
  
随后，房间里满是我们的喘息声，还有歇洛克满足的哼哼，不时地他会发出呻吟，和昨晚一样放纵，最淫荡最邪魅的魔鬼听了都会脸红，技艺最精湛的音乐家都无法奏出如此悦耳的曲调。以往我们总是偷偷摸摸地做这事，生怕被仆人发现异常，夜里也总是躲在毯子下面，闷着声咬着牙忍住喊声，虽说也挺刺激，颇有快感，不过现在何不抓紧时间享受一下恣意妄为的乐趣呢？  
  
完事之后我们搂抱了一会儿，小憩一下，才不紧不慢地起来给对方穿衣服，其实主要是我给他穿，因为歇洛克懒得动，我喜欢这个过程，能在他身上多摸几把，而且看着他满身的吻痕逐渐地被衣服全部遮盖，就像把我们的秘密也完全掩住了一样，就像把我最心爱的宝贝又放回进盒子里，再裹上丝带。  
  
我们拉拉扯扯地出了房间，起先走廊上没有其他人，我们也有点放肆，下楼的时候，惠丁顿托着一只盘子在下面走过，我们马上又恢复了以往正直的做派，最起码我是这样的，毕竟管家看上去那么可敬，要是晚上我们害得他睡不好觉，我还是很不好意思，歇洛克对他倒是一脸无所谓的样子。  
  
“福尔摩斯先生到了。”我们下楼后惠丁顿跟我说。  
  
“哪个？”我想都没想问道。  
  
“迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
我皱起眉头。“什么时候？”  
  
“一大清早就到了，先生，之后一直坐在会客室里。”惠丁顿说着托着盘子加快了脚步，那上面放着几块蛋糕和咖啡。  
  
我在他后面进了会客室，管家正好放下茶点，我偷偷地抬头向上看，我想知道歇洛克的卧室是不是正好在上方，不过在这种情形之下我没法思考。歇洛克•福尔摩斯毫不在意地往他的小碟子里拨蛋糕，又往他的杯子里倒咖啡。  
  
迈克罗夫特放下报纸，看着他弟弟的动作。“你竟吃这么多？”他厚重的声音说。  
  
“我饿了。”歇洛克漫不经心地答道。  
  
接着迈克罗夫特看了看我，天啊，我简直想找个地缝钻进去。“看来华生医生的医术果然精湛，”他冲我扬起眉毛，“我不用为我弟弟的健康担心了。”  
  
我尴尬地咳了两声，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
  
幸好迈克罗夫特只是言语上对我冷嘲热讽，也许他真的听见了什么，或者听管家说了什么，要是换作我听见亲弟弟在别的男人身下欲醉欲仙，就算之前也心知肚明，可有再多心理准备也一时受不了吧。歇洛克气我们串通把他拖到这儿，便使了点小伎俩报复。  
  
接着大半天我和歇洛克都窝在二楼图书室的沙发上消磨时光，看一会儿书，偶尔亲他一下，按理说我们都不是青春期少年了，却常常只因为多亲吻了一会儿，或是多爱抚了对方一会儿，就会弄得浑身发热，急躁不堪。  
  
图书室有一扇大窗，阳光透过外面的树林照进来，温和不刺眼，但也明晃晃的了，我看得出歇洛克的心思，都挺想在这里做一次，不过这时候响起几声敲门声，惠丁顿深沉的嗓音说点心备好了。  
  
我出去拿，不想让迈克罗夫特或者他的什么人看见我和歇洛克狼狈的样子。我下楼到餐厅，惠丁顿把点心放到托盘上，我看见餐桌上的银餐具已经摆好了。  
  
“您的座位和小少爷在一起。”他一边工作一边说。  
  
“谁？”  
  
“歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
“哦，哦。”我才反应过来。  
  
“是这样，先生，我数了一遍人数，男士与女士的不一样，后来迈克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生说这只是朋友聚会，没必要安排得太正式，所以就把您和小少爷的座位放一起了。”他开始解释餐桌排布，我心想那是他自己的工作，他大概是想说明男女宾客应当交错安排座位，答应了几声，把点心端走了。古板的迈克罗夫特，我心想。  
  
+++  
  
歇洛克•福尔摩斯不喜欢社交，我说过，哪怕是这种小型的朋友聚会，他抱怨了几句，但我在他的大腿上拍了两下，他便乖乖闭嘴了——他穿着晚礼服的样子简直好看极了，黑色修身的外衣将他修长优雅的线条完美地衬托了出来，我都无法挪开眼神。  
  
歇洛克熟悉上流社会的各色人士，以往要是为了什么案子埋伏于某个宴会之中，他总会很体贴地在我耳边介绍每位男士或女士，然而这次他闷不做声。我也不介意，在交朋友这件事上我自有本事，不过我出于礼貌跟受邀的宾客一一打过招呼，觉得索然无味，也许我在不知不觉中也被歇洛克“带坏”了，对平淡无奇之人提不起兴趣。  
  
想到他，我移到歇洛克身边，悄悄在他身后大腿上轻轻捏了一下，他浑身一紧，我窃笑。  
  
“约翰•华生，没想到你这么大胆。”他这是从牙缝中挤出的声音。  
  
“胆小之人你既看不上，也不会对你感兴趣。”我小声说，这个时候有位男宾客走过来，像以往那些人一样，问些我们的冒险故事，我又在歇洛克的大腿后面捏了一下，然后便像平常一般说话，扮演一位温和正直的军医，我能感到边上的歇洛克在心里骂我。  
  
“我一直在想着你衣服下面的样子。”我小声对歇洛克说，末了径直往餐厅走去，我不方便回头看他，担心引起别人的注意，太可惜了，本来能看见歇洛克•福尔摩斯一边尴尬一边又努力掩饰的表情。  
  
我们入座的时候歇洛克赶上来。“你今晚太不谨慎了。”他说。  
  
“你大叫着故意让你哥哥听见就很谨慎了？”我问。  
  
“你生气？”  
  
“不。”我在自己的位子上坐下，转头打量着他，目光不可避免地落到那抿起的薄嘴唇上，下午我还吻过的，我眨眨眼睛，赶紧移开眼神，不然就要失态了，紧接着我就听见身边歇洛克发出一声得意的笑，那细微的声音只有我听得见，他一定察觉了我刚才的失神。  
  
我的思绪回到了餐桌上，参与到大家的寒暄之中，歇洛克一如既往地觉得那既无趣又虚伪，默不作声，在不是为了案子的情况下，他根本无意伪装自己，刻意融入环境之中，这股子任性的脾气也正是我所喜爱的。  
  
一会儿，歇洛克瞥了一眼正配菜的男仆，小声对我说：“你太亢奋了。”  
  
“你会体验到的。”我回他，伸过一只手按在他的大腿上，一瞬间他衣服下面的躯体像立即通了一阵电流，我借着看向另一边正在说话的宾客的机会，望了他一眼，差点笑出来。  
  
男仆转到我们这儿夹菜时，我把手放下来，歇洛克趁机说：“你想知道那位道格拉斯勋爵的事儿吗？显然最近他被情妇抛弃了，他的左手上少了一枚戒指……我不要这个。”他制止了夹菜的仆人。  
  
我看那仆人走远，打断了他的推理。“今晚我对那勋爵不感兴趣。”说着手又抚上了他的腿，隔着裤子来回抚摸，他咽了一口口水。  
  
一边顾及盘子里的食物，顾及着说话，还要顾及歇洛克的大腿，实在有难度，但我还是让歇洛克咬嘴唇了，那是值得的。盘子收走以后，我的手便解放了，其他人围坐在餐桌边聊天，净是些不找边际的话。我往椅子里一靠，一只手又摸到了身边人的腿上，好像习惯一般。  
  
我看了一眼迈克罗夫特，发现他也看着我，那只是一瞬，马上他的注意力又放到了讨论“迪斯雷利爵士为何还能苟延残喘”以及“托利党这回是不是要完蛋”的话题上。毫无疑问迈克罗夫特看出来了，不过他迟早该习惯。  
  
歇洛克很配合地往我这边靠了一点，掩饰我伸到他那边的手，作为回报，我的手朝他的大腿内侧移了一点。“我总在想留在你腿上的那些咬痕。”我小声对他说，他脸上不知何时晕着浅浅的红色，不知有几分是因为酒的缘故，他张了张嘴想说什么，最后还是压下去了。  
  
“你们在说什么哪？”这时那个勋爵打断了我。我正想张口想编个理由回他。  
  
“我刚刚在跟华生医生说，鲍德温夫人离开了你。”歇洛克•福尔摩斯抢先说道。  
  
那勋爵的脸突然僵住了，丝毫没有准备，气氛也尴尬起来，我扫了一眼，另外几个人偷偷瞄了一眼，似乎想问什么，可是这时候开口总不妥当，于是只能当什么都没发生，另一头两位女士悄悄举起折扇遮住了嘴。  
  
“你今天没有提过关于女人的任何话题，这本就反常了……”歇洛克说，他停顿了一下，我很清楚原因，“而且你的左手少了一枚戒指，那儿有一圈印痕。”  
  
迈克罗夫特有点想笑。“我很抱歉。”他轻轻地朝那勋爵说。  
  
而我的手向歇洛克的大腿内又移了一些，想象着那下面细嫩的皮肤，指尖勾起，像抚过瓷器。我听见歇洛克的呼吸急促了，趁着其他人还在窃窃谈论着那什么鲍德温夫人，我小声在他耳边说：“你不知道你的腿摸上去有多棒。”  
  
歇洛克瞪了我一眼，可他依然选择接受我的爱抚。  
  
之后餐桌调情不得不结束了，所有人起身，我委婉回绝了他们的牌桌邀请，歇洛克在椅子上磨蹭了一会儿，大概在调整他的裤子。  
  
“刚刚你瞧见迈克罗夫特了吗？”他起来以后问我。  
  
我看了一眼，歇洛克的兄长正应付着朋友。“没有。怎么了？”我问。  
  
“他刚才朝惠丁顿使了个颜色。”  
  
“那说明什么？”  
  
“说明我们有放哨的了。”歇洛克朝我勾起嘴角。  
  
我微笑。“你很着急了，是不是？”  
  
“废话。”他看向一边，“谁叫你刚才那样对我。”  
  
机不可失，失不再来，我恨不得现在就把他压到餐桌上去，可是又不行。我们相当有默契地溜上二楼，几乎是同时握到图书室的门把手上。我和歇洛克相视而笑，之后我还不忘记张望了一下门口，和他一起躲进了图书室，在身后锁上门。窗帘半拉着，房间里不再是明晃晃的，取而代之的是朦胧的月光渗进来，给窗前的地板蒙上一层银白色。  
  
而歇洛克•福尔摩斯就是这个黑白世界中的天使。  
  
我把他的脑袋拉过来狠狠地吻他，我们的舌头缠在一起，他步步后退，直到碰到了写字桌，于是我让他坐上去，然后用脚勾过来一张椅子，让他当踩脚凳。  
  
“我想这么做很久了。”我气喘吁吁地说，解着歇洛克的裤子，而他负责脱下我们两人的外衣扔到地上。  
  
我将他的裤子褪下，那两条要人命的长腿展现在我眼前，此时我的眼神肯定像最吝啬的商人见到财宝时那样贪婪，我两手摸上他的大腿，那儿怎么爱抚也不会腻味，永远泛着白色的光泽，那上面的浅红色印记已经褪去大半了，这可不行，我想着，这时歇洛克呜咽了一声。我抬眼看他，他抿着嘴唇，两手抓在桌子边缘。“约翰。”他轻轻地说了一声。我笑了一下，将他两条腿抬起来，先是用胡子在那儿的皮肤上轻轻摩擦，接着又在那消退的吻痕上加了一记。歇洛克又进入了六神无主的状态，他强忍着的喊声最后变成了闷哼哼，在阴暗的氛围中添上了几分羞耻。他不自觉夹紧了腿，我用手分开了一点，但鼻间仍然全是他皮肤上甜美的气息，以及他渗出的前液散发出的诱人味道。  
  
“你——你真是个下流的——坏医生。”他断断续续地说。  
  
“你喜欢。”我说，舔了舔他的前液。  
  
这回我们又不得不忍着喊声，只要有歇洛克，乐趣不止，我解开他的衬衫，他摊在桌子上喘息的样子就像一个偷偷溜出来尝禁果的少年。我将自己的裤子脱到膝盖，将他的腿抬到我的肩上，我又吻了吻那儿，开始干活。  
  
不知道过了多久，我累得差点倒在歇洛克身上，但我努力地撑起来，他虚弱地对我笑，不能耽搁，这便是偷情的特色，我将他小心地拉起来，给他重新扣好扣子，他靠在我肩上，眼皮沉沉的模样。  
  
“我该督促你晚饭多吃。”我抚过他的脖子。  
  
他又哼哼。“我饿了。”  
  
“一会儿我去问问惠丁顿有没有吃的。”我吻了吻他的耳垂，他搂着我，紧紧贴着我，好像柔弱无骨。“嘿。”我说。  
  
“你对我太粗暴了，你该温柔点，我可是个病人。”他说着把整个上半身的重量压过来，我差点没撑住。  
  
“那我喂你。”我半抱半扶着他，不禁心疼地说，他好像一点力气都没有了。  
  
“嗯——可以考虑。”他说。  
  
我本以为要偷偷摸摸地把他抱到卧室去，但我给他穿好衣服后，歇洛克还是站起来了，竟像之前那样神气活现，还很得意地看着我。  
  
“看来我做的还不够。”我无奈地笑笑，拍了拍他的大腿说。  
  
我们溜出了图书室，就像两个无比正直的绅士一般。  
  
“我去找点吃的。”我说。  
  
“罗格斯夫人对你有意思。”歇洛克突然说道，我停下来看他，“你不许搭理她。”  
  
我试着把这个名字和今晚见过的女士对上号，但实在想不起来了。“可她到底是谁？”  
  
“那最好。”歇洛克耸耸肩，“那你就谁都别搭理。”  
  
我笑了，凑到他耳边说：“我已经为我们接下来两个星期里的亲热地点列了一些计划，”然后我满意地看见歇洛克脸红了，“我想一会儿我们可以为此做一个深入的探讨。”  
  
  
（1）不确定福家是不是有祖宅，只是想找个地点给他们休假而已。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WH，PG，变小梗。

这事降临在我身上，太突然了，要不是我和福尔摩斯一起亲身经历过，亲眼瞧见过那么多稀奇古怪的案子，否则我肯定会惊讶地昏过去。  
  
我从一位病人家回来，已经傍晚。路上的行人和马车与我一样神色匆匆，在这样一个冷冽的冬季，没人喜欢在外面多呆一会儿，只要那一会儿，冷风就足以把身上好不容易聚集起来的热量吹散了。我脑子里想的都是赶紧回到贝克街，往温暖的炉火边上一坐，喝一杯哈德森太太调的热茶，把我的双脚塞进毛绒绒的拖鞋里，裹上一件厚厚的睡袍，没什么比这儿还叫人心里美滋滋的了。这一美好的画面给了我加快脚步的力量，最终我到达了目的地，准备迎接起居室里暖和的热流。  
  
“福尔摩斯。”我把大衣脱下挂在门口，连带着帽子和围巾。  
  
起居室里没人回应我，壁炉边的沙发上窝着个人，虽然裹着福尔摩斯的那件羊毛袍子，但不是他，这个人的个头明显比福尔摩斯小多了。原本我心想，哈德森太太肯定忘了告诉我有个访客。  
  
“您等了多久？”我问道。起居室里没有第三个人影儿，我记得今天离开时福尔摩斯在做个实验，他刚得到了一份离奇的手稿，关于苏门答腊巨鼠，这引起了他的兴趣。  
  
那人没理我，我皱眉，可又想了想，这家伙既然裹着福尔摩斯的衣服，那么他想必已经见过大侦探了。  
  
“嘿。”我走近那个人，他那样锁在沙发里，让我觉得他一定经历了什么事情，之后我发现，这个人挺小，各方面的，他看上去好像才是个孩子，嗯，比孩子大那么一点，十四五岁的样子。我走到他的沙发前，蹲下来，然而这个孩子躲着我，把脸低着，还别过去。他的头发是黑色的，皮肤很白，我小心打量了他一下，他还穿着福尔摩斯的拖鞋，露出脚踝，我知道他里面很可能没有其他衣服。  
  
老天爷啊，我心想。“你发生了什么事？”我问道，“福尔摩斯先生和我会帮助你的。”  
  
这孩子始终不说话，不让我看他的脸，死死裹着袍子。他肯定是太害怕了。我顿时想要好好照顾他。也许他感应到了我的想法，在我的第二次询问之后，他终于缓缓地抬头了。接着我愣住了，他有一双颜色极浅的眼睛，尤其他的眼神，简直活脱脱就是歇洛克•福尔摩斯，当然他的眉眼五官也很像，只不过稚嫩许多。他想必是看到了我震惊的表情，扬起眉毛，那神态让我觉得仿佛是把福尔摩斯的灵魂塞进了这个小躯体里。  
  
“你是谁？”我又问，心想他难道是福尔摩斯的亲戚。福尔摩斯向来不喜欢孩子，他虽然照顾贝克街非正式侦探小队的那帮流浪儿，多是出于同情，要是让他和一个孩子真正处于同一屋檐下，那可是要把他逼疯了。既然福尔摩斯收留了他，还给他自己的衣服，那他要么遭受了可怕的事情，要么和福尔摩斯的关系密切，会密切到什么程度呢？有个想法冒出来，虽然难以想象，可是他们这么相似……  
  
“我……”他开口，然后又停下，皱眉，接着又小心地继续说，好像他从来没说过话似的，“我说了你也不信。”  
  
这口气像个小孩子一样，不过他也就比孩子大那么一点，我笑笑，像哄孩子似的，就说：“你说吧，你说什么我都信。”  
  
他的眼睛转了转，突然之前的可怜相就没了，机灵活现。“我的名字是，”他说，“歇洛克•福尔摩斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以这只是一个曾经想开但没开的坑，  
> 幸好没开，不然就坑了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡衣，梦，肉？

他发现自己站在圣坛前，不知道自己什么时候有了个秉烛夜游的习惯，烛火照亮了钉在十字架上的耶稣，他只看了一眼就别过脸去，假装看身后。其实他也挺想看看身后的，空无一人，排排的空座一直延伸到黑暗之中，他手持的蜡烛好像就是这里唯一的光源，却十分强大，都能隐约照见高高的窗户上的彩绘。他从孩提时代就知道那上面的故事，谁不是这样呢，不过他也很难说信不信这个了，谁又不是这样呢？在科学与工业兴起的时代，信仰已经逐渐褪去了它的色彩。准确地说是宗教。要问他信仰什么，他信仰科学吗？也很难说，因为科学的本质是怀疑，那么他就是怀疑一切的了？他决定暂时放下这个问题，反正有一件事可以确定，距离上次他做祷告已经不记得是什么时候了，哈德森太太倒是坚持每个礼拜天去教堂。  
  
他抬头望向屋顶，却看不见教堂的顶，看不见那上面刻着的天使，因为他手中的蜡烛不够亮吧，或者他原本就不属于天使那边。这时候他注意到自己穿着睡衣，白色的直到脚踝，轻薄得仿佛要飘起来一样，这倒是属于光明的颜色。矛盾，总是矛盾，发生在他身上。  
  
就好像他自诩是一台精密的仪器，被那个医生锲而不舍地嵌进去一颗心，而这台仪器非但没有崩溃，反而运转地更欢快了。他能推理出某个家伙过去几个月的经历，却不能推理情感。他能一眼看出一个男人是否爱着他的家庭教师，却拿不准那个医生是否爱他。说到那个医生，他想到，也经常说些颠倒的话，比如前一天还说他是天使，第二天又说他是混蛋。他耸肩，这到底说明了医生前后颠倒还是他自己前后颠倒呢？  
  
“原来你在这儿。”身后有个声音说。他回头，看见医生从阴影中走出来。医生慢慢走到他身边，和他一起站在蜡烛所照亮的光圈里。医生的眼睛上下扫量了他，微微一笑说了一句：“你想勾引我？”  
  
他又看了看自己，睡衣领口宽大，扣子松散，他的半个肩膀都露出来了，其余的部分，虽然几乎都遮着，可他能想象出白色稀疏的亚麻布在烛光照射下是什么样子。不过他也不是有意要穿成这样的，但他没开口反驳。  
  
医生靠近他，盯着他的样子仿佛怕他溜了。他感觉到医生温暖的手慢慢握住他的，当那只手最终从他手中握走了烛台时，他感到手背上一阵空虚的冷。医生的眼神没有离开他，不知道一伸手把烛台放哪儿了，像是放到了一个莫名其妙多出来的无形的台子上。他的医生总是能让他惊讶。  
  
现在他可以将全部注意力放到眼下了。眼下医生挨过来将他搂入怀中，他稍微退后了一步，便倚靠在第一排座位边上。接着他就像是被浸入温暖的海洋，能感到轻揉的吻落在他的侧脸上，逐渐变得火热，火热的身体和他的揉擦在一起，医生的一只手撸起他的睡衣下摆，钻了进来，他里面果然什么都没穿，不知为何他已经想到了，那只手在他的腿上抚摸，最后伸到他的腿间，另一只手扶着他的后背，他一定喘息了，因为耳边听到医生的笑。  
  
“你成功了，我情愿下地狱。”医生在他耳边说，语气却十分温柔。  
  
他想张口说什么，又被无形地阻拦下来了，所能做的只有拽住，让自己紧紧地贴着对方，极力挽留那种温暖，他突然想到自己只穿件睡衣跑出来怎么就不觉得冷呢？这时蜡烛的熄灭仿佛在回应他，光圈没有了，他和医生好像暴露在黑暗之中，然后逐渐融化在那里面。  
  
他睁开眼，原来自己正窝在被子里，可是他很快发现旁边没有人，床边的小灯亮着，发出昏暗的光。他坐起来，全无倦意，但脑袋还没有恢复运转，他花了几秒钟才意识到自己并不冷，原来屋子里的炉火点起来了，在不远的地方安静地燃烧，医生站在那边上抽着烟。他唤出了那个名字。  
  
“约翰。”他说。  
  
医生回过身，顺手将烟丢进了炉火。“嘿。”医生向床边走来。  
  
他一定流露出了脆弱的神情，因为医生看了他第一眼，就问道：“怎么了，亲爱的？”然后医生像哄诱又像安慰那样朝他挨近，拨开他额头上散乱的头发。他不会承认自己喜欢这样，有时候他会故意夸大一点点，好享受医生的关切，也有时候医生也看出来这种夸大了，可是医生仍然笑着配合他。  
  
他没有回答医生的问题。“约翰。”他只是说，这个与圣人一样的名字，靠过去让自己依偎在医生身上，医生的手伸进他的发丝里揉摸。  
  
他原本以为就这样，然而这时他的注意力被医生敞着的睡袍吸引，医生的睡袍仅仅披在身上，他不禁顺着医生的脖子往下，在那胸膛上留恋了一会儿，软和的胸毛之间隐约有浅浅的伤疤，他沿着肌肉的线条继续向下看去，咽了一口口水，他想到几个小时之前做过的事情，似乎还能感到那儿还松软着，他深深吸了一口气。  
  
当他再次对上医生的眼睛时，医生又看出了他的心思，医生总是这样。他微微勾起嘴角，将手伸进医生的睡袍里，用手指描摹那下面的皮肤和他熟悉的伤疤，他不时地停下，轻轻地摆弄那皮肤上的毛发，耳边传来医生轻轻地喘息声。他顺着往上，在乳首上徘徊，他感到医生的手臂收紧，一边把他拉入怀中一边在他的耳朵和侧面上摩挲着胡子，同时他的手没有停下，他享受这样两人的气息和体温混合在一起的感觉。他的手抚摸到医生肩膀上的那个旧伤，就算还在睡袍下，他都能在记忆中复原，他已经不知道多少次描绘过了。最后他捧起医生的脸，擦着医生的额头，他闭上眼睛感受到他们的鼻尖碰到一起，接着是嘴唇相擦，他喜欢这样充满几何意味的亲热形式，他能看出医生也喜欢，因为他睁开眼睛的时候，医生满脸写着情欲，显然已经受不了了。  
  
“下面轮到我了。”医生声音粗哑地说，然后掠夺了他的嘴唇。  
  
这个吻带有浓重的“约翰•华生特色”，热烈，快速，迅猛，温柔，他把这个吻的特征提取出来，然后归档整理到他头脑中的“约翰”那一类里。之后他的提取和归档过程开始卡壳，一边感受医生的舌头卷着他的，感受医生温暖的嘴唇吮吸着他的，信息很快过载了，他来不及反应，丢掉了很多感受没整理，有一种可惜又遗憾的情绪轻轻漫上心头。  
  
亲吻的空隙他们喘着气。“你可能更乐意让我用舌头。”他听见医生说。这个狡猾的军医，他就知道，平日里看起来和蔼又正派，其实是一个满脑子下流点子的坏蛋。  
  
不过他很喜欢，他喜欢经常令他吃惊的医生。  
  
他让医生用舌尖描绘他的身体曲线，就如同刚才他用指尖干的那样，而且更彻底。医生温柔，潮湿，火热的舌头永远不会让他腻味，永远能勾出他的喘息。他曾经十分厌恶，而且无法忍受另一个人的亲近，更难以想象另一个人用嘴在他身上又亲又咬的，毫无意义，极其乏味。如果性只是生理需求，那么他自己就能解决，简单方便又高效。然而医生与众不同，医生那神奇的身体令他上瘾，总能让他渴望更多，让他发出愉悦的呻吟，让他蜕变为性冲动驱使的动物，这时他突然意识到自己不是个机器。  
  
但他宁愿让别人认为他是个机器。  
  
他低头看医生专心地舔着他的腰肢和小腹，他眨眨眼睛，头脑停止转动了。比享受快感更有快感地是，看到医生沉溺于快感。这让他觉得医生属于他，医生为他发狂，医生正崇拜地吻着他的下体，医生正用膜拜神圣的眼神抚摸着他的大腿。  
  
这种快感在医生给他口交的时候达到高潮，他的脑海中全是“约翰•华生”相关的画面。  
  
“我的小猫。”医生说。他努力想了想，发现这是个新的昵称，于是他把这个称呼和“我的爱”“我的美人”“甜心”“我的天才”“你这魔鬼”“我的天使”和“你这个妖精”一起规整到某个资料库中，顺便再次确认他没有把这个资料库从大脑中删除，因为他原本以为过不了多久自己会把这些作为垃圾清理掉。他不得不承认，医生竟然还有促使他扩充记忆容量的本领。  
  
这时医生正忙活着准备进入他。把腿大张确实会让他感到毫无防守，他一向注重安全感的，然而医生毕竟那么与众不同，另外也因为医生的尺寸可观还十分有技巧，这一点让他颇为得意。他深深吞入医生的下体，感受医生埋在他里面，欣赏医生额头上细密的汗水，还有关切又深情的眼神时，他突然觉得这个男人只能而且必须属于他。  
  
至少现在是的，他安慰地想，他能从医生的亲吻，触摸，和眼神中看出来，那混合着渴望，小心，柔情和贪婪，而且医生从不强迫他，每次都会确认得到他的同意，每次都会给他做好充分的准备，每次完事之后都会为他清理，有时候他都会小小地替医生担心一下精力问题，当然幸运地是医生精力充沛，而且下一次做爱时医生仍然会渴望小心柔情又贪婪。  
  
有时候他会想，医生为什么这么做，这值得吗？他不大理解，如果只是为了需求，好像医生做的太多了。尽管医生并不聪明，但也比其他普通人聪明——这点其实他一直都承认的，只是很少这么说而已——那么医生能够算清楚这笔账的吧。  
  
他重重地喘着气，他知道自己身上肯定都是医生留下的吻痕，还有抚摸过的舔舐过的痕迹，几个小时之前留下的那些痕迹肯定被加深过了，有时候那些痕迹的变浅或消失会令他失望，然后他会让医生再加深一次，好像这样才能确认这个男人还属于他。  
  
他们完事以后，医生照例清理，并检查他有没有受伤。突然一阵失望和伤感袭来，他意识到不能这样下去，不断用这种方法去确认实际上是自我安慰，掩耳盗铃，他感到前所未有的多愁善感，情绪化，歇斯底里，失去理智，以及其他任何与“歇洛克•福尔摩斯”这个名字有着天壤之别的形容词。他记得有时候约翰会在故事里说“今天的福尔摩斯特别多愁善感”——其实他是读医生写的故事的——但那也不过在说他们讨论某个跟案件无关的话题，而现在不一样，非常不一样。  
  
然后医生也躺下来了，和他一起平复呼吸。又过了一会儿，他听见医生说：“你有点不一样，亲爱的。”同时医生轻轻地把他圈入臂弯里，吻了一下他的额头。“怎么了，你刚才做噩梦了吗？”医生又问。  
  
他深深地呼吸，转头把脸埋在医生的脖颈，那儿有更多更浓郁的名为“约翰•华生”的气息，他极其轻微地点头，并且半是希望半是不希望医生发觉他在点头。  
  
医生发觉了。“那……那你想说说吗？”医生说着，抱着他，他知道医生在用这种抚慰方式打开他的防线。不过不幸地是，他刚刚被干得浑身舒爽，因此防线格外松散。“那是与我有关的梦吗？”医生又问。  
  
“嗯。”他轻轻地回答，“我梦见在教堂里，我们在亲热，你说我勾引你很成功，还说你情愿下地狱，而我发现自己说不了话。”  
  
“哦！”医生扬眉，“听上去很刺激。”他在医生腿上踢了一脚。“对不起。”医生说，但完全是开玩笑的语气。“我还以为你不信这个。”医生又说。  
  
“我当然不信，我自己还奇怪呢。”他闷闷地答道。  
  
“嗯……”医生说，“但是……我是说，我在这儿，好吗？我会一直在这儿，地狱我是不可能知道了，但我保证我们不会被发现的，肯定不会，我们有你……还有我呢。我会永远在这儿保护你，好吗？”  
  
他浑身僵了一秒，好像医生的话有某种神秘的力量，能固定他。永远，他想，那根本不存在。但他还是说，并且由衷地说：“好。”  
  
他们沉默了一会儿。“嗯……刚刚我也梦见了你，是个挺糟糕的梦。”医生说，“我不得不起来抽一支烟。”这让他把两人拉开，好直视医生的眼睛，然后他得以确认医生没有撒谎，他想起被惊醒时医生正站在炉火前抽烟，通常医生不会这样。“我梦见……梦见我追你，喊你的名字，在一个似乎是迷宫的地方，”医生说着，伸手抚摸他的脖子，手指抚过他的嘴唇，“有时你出现，有时又不见，我好不容易要抓住你的时候，你又突然消散了，我在那儿，怎么也找不到。”然后医生想了想，“我只能解释为，那可能是出于高潮之后的失落，”医生停顿，发现他没有回应，又解释说，“就像从云端坠下来。”  
  
他看见医生望着他。“我了解……”他回答，“完事之后你没有做那种傻乎乎甜兮兮的梦。”接着他欣慰地看见医生被他的话逗笑了，虽然只是小小的微笑。  
  
“我知道我挺蠢。”医生笑着说，几乎宠溺地说。  
  
“不，你挺聪明。”他说，“虽然不及我。”听到这话，医生笑容更大了，他也知道自己很少这么评价医生，虽然他早就在心里承认过。“但你刚才那个梦，实际上……”他踌躇了一下，“我了解。”  
  
医生的笑容转变为惊讶，然后脸上那个表情，他也不知如何形容，有点儿甜兮兮的，然后医生把他的手拉到唇边亲吻。“谢谢你。”医生说。  
  
他一时不知如何是好。“你以前有过类似的梦境吗？”他问。  
  
医生握在他手上的力道收紧了一下。“有时。”医生回答。  
  
他说不上来自己到底已经预知了这个答案，还是没有，在医生身上，逻辑总是失效，可想到医生会时常做这样的梦，他便不由自主地说：“我很抱歉。”  
  
“怎么了？”医生又把他拉近了些，说，“你不需要道歉，这不是你造成的。”  
  
“不，我道歉是因为……我不能……”他想了想，放弃了解释。他道歉是因为，尽管医生经常做这样的梦，他也无法说出“永远不会离开你”“永远信任你”“永远在你身边”这样的话，这些话不在他的字典里。如果有必要，他会假装认真地这么说，可是对于与众不同的医生，他不想虚伪——如果不是那么必要，不是生死攸关的话。  
  
然后他的注意力被医生手掌的触感和温度吸引。“嘿，”医生捧着他的脸，“我不想给你造成任何负担，好吗？那样你也不会喜欢的。”  
  
“你当然不是什么负担。”他马上解释道，闭了一下眼睛，说，“是我需要你，你是我的盾。”他感觉好像承认了什么了不得的事情。  
  
“那很好。”医生微笑，再次拥抱他，在他耳边说，“像个国王那样跟我说话，让我做你的骑士。”  
  
“嗯哼。”他回应。  
  
“哎，你这个折磨人的混蛋。”医生抚摸着他的背轻轻说道。  
  
他一边把这个昵称规整到资料库中，一边问：“刚刚你还说我是小猫？”他想，反正今晚他也说了够多的傻话了，也不多这一句，何况做爱之后不正是说傻话的时间吗？  
  
“啊，对。”医生说，“小猫，混蛋，你都是。还有什么甜心，天使，魔鬼啦，美人，天才，妖精啦，你都是，这些都不矛盾。”  
  
他惊讶于医生也记得这些昵称，之前他以为都是随口说的。  
  
他一边听着他们的呼吸声，一边思索，他发现，即便自己以为那些昵称都是随口说的，还是把它们一一存档起来；就好像医生一边叫他甜心，一边叫他混蛋；就好像他既是一台精密的仪器，也有一颗红怦怦的心；就好像医生既能使他的逻辑无效，又总是能让他大吃一惊；就好像医生既能击败他的理智，又能扩充他的记忆容量；就好像他一边知道“永远”并不存在于自己的逻辑之中，却又希望让医生永远属于自己，也正因为此，他知道自己明明离不开医生，却又说不出“永远”的承诺；就好像他属于纯洁的白色，属于光明的蜡烛，却身处于黑暗看不见天使，身处于勾引的角色；就好像他既相信科学，也信仰怀疑。他想，当中没有一个是他可以改变的，他也无法改变，不过他会习惯的，而且这些都不矛盾。他蹭着医生的颈窝，万分满足。  
  
又沉默了一会儿，大约他们都充满倦意，医生轻轻说：“但愿你对答案满意。”  
  
他深深呼吸，那儿满满的属于医生的气息，点点头。“嗯。”  
  
“那就好。”医生说。  
  
“嗯，那我们可以结束这次浪漫主义的谈话了吗？”他问。  
  
“当然，只要你想。”医生轻笑。  
  
“好。”他回答，“那么晚安。”  
  
“嗯，晚安。”  
  
他估计再次醒来之后还有时间做一次，他带着一点点邪恶的心思想，他们还没老，要好好利用医生精力充沛的身体……他可是实用主义者……他往医生身上蹭了蹭……大概吧，之后他的意识就被睡眠完全笼罩了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个曾经被勾起来的天使魔鬼脑洞。  
> 幸好没开坑，不然也得坑了。


End file.
